Dylan's Christmas
by chocolate rules
Summary: Um, the long overdue DYMM AU Christmas story. Not part of the Did You Miss Me? Series. Rated For Language, but seriously, it's the Winchesters.


**Disclaimer: Winchesters, not mine. Thank You Kripke. Dylan, all mine :D Thank You Plot Bunnies!**

**It's the Bestestest Most Awesomest Most Coolest Day Ever, That's Why!**

By: chocolate rules

**CHRISTMAS EVE DAY – 2005**

Hazel eyes opened at the tiniest of light slipped through the slip in the curtain. Dawn was coming. The big day was almost here!

Dylan shot up in his bad. Normally, he was a heavy sleeper, like Daddy. But today was not the kind of day that you could take sleeping. No, today was a day to rise early and enjoy.

And he was going to make sure that everyone was up to enjoy it with him!

Dylan looked from the window to the closed door that led to the hall. He could tell that it was really early. Like Grumpy early. And he didn't want Daddy or Grampa mad at him. He just wanted them to be up. And Sammy wasn't home yet. Unless he came home after he had gone to bed…which happened a lot. Everything good happened after seven.

Pushing the covers back and off of himself, Dylan hops to stand on his bed. He quickly gets a few jumps in, gaining momentum, and then leaps over the little railing on the side of his big boy bed. He lands just like Grampa taught him, rolling to a halt and barely makes a sound.

Other than the whoop he makes as he straightens. "Yippee!"

He silences as he checks over to the door again, still no one had come to tell him to get back to bed, so that's an 'all clear' if he's ever seen one.

Dylan reaches up and gripes the doorknob, turning it slowly in his hand. Soon, he's freed.

**ټ**

In the hall, Dylan checks to see that all doors are in fact closed. The bathroom door is slightly opened in front of him. Well, it isn't like he doesn't haveta pee.

He dashes by Sammy's room a few seconds later and then safely makes it into the darkness of the room. He smiles triumphantly as he's about to reach up for the light switch. The room gets over flooded with light.

Dylan glanced above him to look right into Sam's grinning face.

"Mmy," Dill said, slyly and then reached above his head to him.

Sam shook his head and reached down to pick him up. He leaned back onto the doorframe. Dylan rested his head on Sam's shoulder and looked out into the hall. Sure enough, there were Sam's bags and besides them stood the lovely Jessica Moore.

Dill's head shot up, almost knocking Sam's chin out of the way.

"Essie!" Dill beamed. Completely dismissing Sam, Dylan leaned forward wanting to be taken by Jesse instead.

Jess started to laugh. She brought her hands up and took the squirming too from her boyfriend's grip.

"Hey there Danger," she greeted him in one of his many nicknames. The most suitable of them all if you cared to ask.

Dill wrapped his arms around her neck and Jess started to place noisy kisses into his floppy blond hair.

"Hey, what about me?" Sam feigned sadness. "I've only been gone for two months!"

Dylan looked away from Jess and smiled the Winchester's patent dimpled smirk at Sam.

"Luv you," Dax grinned and well, Sammy fell for the puppy eyes hard. Rolling his eyes, Sam leaned forward and gave the kid a kiss.

"Love you too, kiddo."

Sam looked around and noted that the rest of the house was still. He wasn't at the least bit surprised, Dean and Dad had been calling it a night pretty late lately, seeing as no real work could be done until after Dylan headed off to sleep. Which always caused a power struggle on the stubborn todd.

"So, shrimp, whatcha doing outta bed?" Sam asked as he ruffled the restless blond curls. Dylan shrugged and Sam shot him a look. Kid knew not to tempt anyone of them by not answering, one of the worst things that you could really do against a Winchester. And so Dylan gave him a wide toothy grin.

"Dilly, you're not one to get up and out of bed without a fight kiddo. So, wassup?"

Dylan began to pout. Sam reached out and thumbed at his lip, making it retreat into the babe's mouth.

"Nottin" Dylan wiggled and Jess set him back on the floor, his bladder reminding him quiet loudly that it needed some attention.

Sam reached out to him and grasped his shoulder's bringing him towards his chest as he squatted down.

"Where ya goin, Champ?"

Dylan made a show of rolling his head. He tugged at his pajama bottoms and then pointed at the bathroom.

"Pee," Dylan said trying to stress his discomfort through his wiggling and stomping.

Sam eyed the little man, the unpotty trained little man. They had all been trying for the last few months to get the kiddo out of his diapers and into pullups, but he really didn't have the concept down. He would pee in them first only to change them afterwards. Completely ignoring the whole point of pull-ups.

Sam looked up and rolled his eyes to Jess who was watching him.

"I'll go stick these in the rooms," Jess said, kicking at their bags and winking at the Winchesters.

"Bye Essie!" Dylan said, waving as she leaned down to grab her and Sam's bag.

Seeing her struggle with his overly stuffed bag, Sam stood with Dylan balanced on his hip. He grabbed at Jess's wrist lightly and she looked over at him.

"And you say that _I_ over pack." Sam shrugged.

"What? I'm coming home, so I take all my things with me. You're spending the week, I'm staying the break." Shaking her head, Jess headed over to the guest room.

**ټ**

Sam closed the bathroom door behind him as he walked the little demon to the toilet, already prepped for the toddler. He set Dylan down and barely had a chance to grab at him as he flung his PJ bottoms off and, definitely taking after his father, all modesty aside – if there were ever any in the kid – the pull-ups soon disappeared.

Dylan glared at the toilet, he didn't want to have to use it, but he really, really had to go. Sam noticed his little dance and lifted him up placing him on the seat.

"So, kiddo, what's got you all sprung out? Can't be Christmas, that's not till tomorrow."

Dylan put on a huge grin and Sam could already sense the trouble, because Dylan was every bit his father's son. Right down to all the stunts he pulled. Constantly.

"You come today and go presents!" Sam smiled at that. He clearly remembered that conversation with his brother just the week before.

**ټ**

Dylan was almost two years old and Sam noted that this would probably be the first Christmas that would register on the kid. Dean gave him an odd look and Sam sighed, cause with Dean Winchester explaining is never easy.

"Dean's he's practically two now."

"Yeah, and?" Dean asked around his Krispy Kreme. Dean was passing through Stanford, following Winchester tradition and leaving Dylan at Pastor Jim's.

Sam rolled his eyes. "And you won't be able to ignore the fact that it's Christmas time."

Dean shrugged. "Well, I'll take him to see Santa or something."

Sam smiled at that. Dean had always made an effort to get them to see Santa until Sammy was eleven and the whole 'no Santa' thing really sunk in. Not that John had ever really let them think that for too long either.

"It's more than just that, man. There's a tree and lights and…Have you forgotten Christmas Dean?"

Now it was Dean's turn to roll his eyes. Not helped with the jelly shimmering his lips.

"Dude, he's just two! He won't remember this…." Sam shook his head and decided to interrupt.

"That's bullshit and you know it. I thought you said you remembered Christmas' with Mom? How would that be if you couldn't recall on them?" Dean opened his mouth to protest, but Sam stepped right in.

"I remember some of my second Christmas. I know we were at Missouri's and that she somehow found a reindeer suit and made me wear it while a few of her friends came over. I also remember that you were supposed to be an elf or something. But, when you saw those tight pants you ran screeching." Sam mentioned with a smile at those memories.

"Hey, I never wore them," Dean said pointing his Chocolate glaze towards him. "And at least I never stuffed myself full of 'Santa's cookies' to prove to everyone that he's real and we're idiots."

Sam was sure that if he rolled his eyes anymore today, they'd spring right out of their sockets, nerves and all.

"Dude, it's already December, you better get a move on!"

Dean rolled his head, chucked a glazed at Sam's head, and downed his coffee. "Sure you don't wanna just live some fantasy of your own." Sam scoffed.

"Dude, just go to a department store and tell let them do the shopping for you. Look at displays for ideas. Just get a damn tree and gifts man."

**ټ**

Dean had gone back to their house in Montana and had gotten his latest girlfriend to go with him to the mall. She had been spooked, but he explained that it was for Dylan. That didn't really help because it was no real secret that any and every woman that Dean got with or even near and flirted with, Dylan would freak over it.

They walked through so many stores and warehouses that Dean was almost maxed out.

"We need all of this?" Dean asked holding the tinsel in disgust. The girl, Jennie, looked at him and laughed.

"Hun, you need this and _more!_ There's never 'too much' in Christmas." Jennie saw a Christmas novelty store and bolted away before Dean even could comment about that.

When they arrived at the house that night, it was eight thirty and John had already managed to win the nightly bedtime battle and was heading research in the study.

Dean stocked over to him and looked at him pointedly, Jennie was beaming with pride behind him. John looked up and eyed them both.

"Do I want to know?" he asked glancing between them.

"She's too much. Christmas cost a bitch load of money. That's all the kid's getting. Sammy's gonna pay. And I need a new credit card." John raised his eyebrows at the rambling sentences. He looked over to Jennie instead for an explanation.

"Sammy told him that Dylan deserved a real Christmas, so we went out (She held up her bag and Dean growled down at his) and made sure that it's going to be memorable!"

"And that's his gift." Dean added quickly. No one was listening to him though.

John leaned back in his chair and looked over the boxes of lights sticking out and inflatable figurines. He eyed closely at his son when he saw the tinsel boxes. Dean eyed them too and turned to John.

"That rule about not hurting woman, when does that expire?" Jennie and John laughed slightly.

"Come on, you big man you. We've got to get this all up tonight!"

"Tonight?" Dean nearly chocked as he flipped back to face her. He was beginning to think that he really needed more qualities over woman because hotness factor apparently didn't cut it anymore.

Jennie rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. She shook her hair to get strand of her long brown hair out from her face.

"Can you _believe _this guy!" She comments to John.

"Well, in his defense, he never really was one for the man in the red suit. He only pretended for Sammy's sake." Dean nodded.

"And now he'll pretend for Dylan's sake. I mean, that's what ever _good_ little boy deserves, Dean. And you want him to know that he's been a good little boy right?"

Dean scoffed. Dylan was every bite his son, and that meant that he was in fact not that heavenly of a child. Unluckily for them all, Dylan was an only child and didn't have a little brother to look over and so all his energy was focused on causing mayhem.

"My kid is anything but nice. He clings to me and pushes you away as hard as he can every time that you come by. What makes you think that he deserves all of this?"

John stood now, grabbed one of Dean's bag and peeked in. Sure enough, a Santa and Mrs. Claus figurine lied on the bottom of the bag.

He looked up at his son, clearly not pleased with his excuse.

"Dean. Now, Dylan is not even two yet and you're going to hold those kinds of things over him? He's a good kid and with the way you were, he shouldn't be. So consider yourself lucky. And why would you want something like this for Sammy but not Dill? That's very wrong and you know it! Now, go help the woman out before she bails your sorry ass and makes you do it all yourself."

John shoved the bag back into his eldet's empty hand and then turned him to push him out the door. Jennie quickly wrapped him in a swift hug, muttered 'thanks, you're awesome!' She quickly followed before Dean was able to mystically escape.

**ټ**

Dylan sat swinging his legs while he listened and talked with Sammy. Sam kept trying to prop him into some action, but the kid's mind wasn't on it. After five minutes, Sam yanked him off the seat and set him on the floor.

"Head over to your room and I'll help you get dressed once I get my bags to my room, kay?" Dylan nodded and started heading over to the door. Sam reached out suddenly and lightly tugged at a blond strand. Dylan stopped and looked back curiously at Sammy.

"Don't pee on your way there either." Dylan groaned. Seriously, it was just that _one_ time! Gosh people!

Dylan rushed out of the bathroom and into his room straight ahead. Jess saw him running as she came out of the guest room. Even though she and Sam had been sharing an apartment, and consequently a _bed_, she was still not allowed to sleep with Sam. It was funny, Dean and John really couldn't care, it was just because Dylan took full liberty to pounce on Sammy while he was home and he had once walked into something that little children wouldn't understand. Thank goodness that they weren't naked and that Sam still had more than just his underwear on so that he could carry the babe out.

Sam left the bathroom seconds later and grabbed his bags. He peered into the baby's room and then headed over to his room a few doors down, next to Dean's room.

"That kid's going to break hearts," Jess said planting a quick kiss on Sam's lips. "Want me to dress him?" Sam shook his head and motioned for her to keep silent. They were standing between Dean and their Dad's room.

"Kay, I'm gonna go downstairs and try and sneak in the g-i-f-t-s." Jess scurried off while Sam rolled his eyes.

**ټ**

Sam was dressing Dylan in his green sweats and black, elf sweater as the door swung open. Sam and Dylan both turned over to try and look over the dresser that they were next to and to the door. Whoever was at the door stepped in and closed the door behind them.

John stepped into sight. Dylan tried to wiggle free from Sam's grasp as Sam slipped the sweats up.

"Hey boys," John smiled at them.

"Ampa," Dylan whined looking over to the elder man which he knew he could get to allow anything from.

John scrunched in front of them. He opened his arms in front of them and Sam released Dill so that the little guy leaped into the offered embrace. Dylan wrapped his arms around John's neck and allowed himself to be eased from the floor. John leaned forward, kissing Sam's head and then stood up.

"Knew I heard something in here."

Sam stood up too and gave John a hug, which John returned with one arm, balancing Dill in the other.

"Dylan won't get dressed," Sam complained, ever the informer.

"That right?" John asked the todd. Dylan buried his face into John's shoulder a second later he nodded. John lifted Dylan's face and gave him a stern look. He set him back on the floor besides the remaining clothes. He might not be potty-trained, but he could dress himself.

"Get dressed Dylan." Dylan pushed out a pouty bottom lip and looked pleadingly up to met John's green eyes. John's unwavering green eyes.

"Kay," Dylan finally said as he turned to clothes and pulled on the white undershirt.

Sam looked over to his Dad, wondered how the hel- uh, heck he still had that in him. Cause he knew he'd crumple at that look for sure.

John looked over to his youngest and winked, pretty sure about what the older boy was thinking. He nudged his head over to the hall and Sam followed.

"When you get in?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Jess is downstairs bringing in the gifts, she's so into all of this." John nodded.

"Women are like major little kids all over again for Christmas. Hope you got a good gift," John winked, ruffling the floppy mess of hair. "And you're in dire need of a cut, kiddo."

Sam shook off the hand and then looked down as Dylan reappeared, not all that happy. They both looked down at him and noticed that the sweater was backwards. Chuckling, John pulled the sweater off and replaced it right.

"I think that _someone_ needs a wakeup call," John winked at them as he headed down the stairs to help Jess with whatever that wonderfully spirited girl had come up with this year.

**ټ**

Sam looked down at Dylan who was now grinning. This was what he he'd gotten up early for!

Sam gave him a knowing wide grin and kneeled down to whisper to the kid.

"Ready to pounce on your Daddy, buddy?"

"Yeah! Let's Go!" Dylan leaped onto Sam again and Sam stood them both up.

Sam slowly turned the knob to Dean's bedroom and made his way into it. He knowingly passed over the creaky boards and over to Dean's beside, where he grabbed at the knife from the nightstand and placed it behind him on the dresser.

Dean groaned, feeling some kind of intrusion in his surroundings. He allowed himself the confidence that they had at last fifty protection charms over the house, and probably more if John found them. Also, the knowledge that Dad was home was also like a homing blanket and that allowed him confidence to.

Besides, other than his dad – who was just a natural light walker- Sam was the only one that could quietly step around in his room.

So, it came as little surprised when he felt to familiar figures pounce on him.

"Ready?" Sam mouthed. Dylan wiggled around in his arms. He nodded and looked evilly at his Daddy. Well, as evilly as a two year old could muster.

Sam released his grip on the todd, lowered him over his brother and dropped him.

"DADDY!" yelled Dylan as he fell right onto Dean's midsection.

"Deano!" Sam yelled in response and flopped down besides him brother.

Dean flipped over expectantly and caught Dill before he caused much damaged to his back or his, uh future children. Sam, of course fell besides him and began attacking him from the side.

Having a little brother meant a lot of things but mainly right now that meant someone who not only knew that he was in fact ticklish but where he was ticklish. And there he attacked.

Dean twisted away from his ribs, neck and the back of his knees. Dylan focused on the neck and tummy area and planting noisy kisses all over Dean's face. Dean was promising immediate death to the both of them, which just caused them to attack more feverishly.

"Ah, oomph, gah, Sa-, ouch, heh, guys, Dill, ha, amph, babe, gaph, Sammy!"

Sam and Dylan continued to attack until Dean got an arm around Dax's waist and held him tightly onto his chest. Then, grabbing Sam's forearm, he tugged him forward and then pulled him down besides him. He held him down by flopping down onto his back.

"Ahh, De-"

"Shut up, Sammy. That s-hit hurt." Dean said, rubbing his side with his one free arm.

Dylan pushed off his Daddy's chest and looked up to meet Dean's green gaze. Sam tried to wriggle out from beneath Dean, but the elder was stronger and heavier than his lanky form.

"Dude! I can't breath!" Sam whined wiggle around for some leeway. Dean rolled his eyes and Dylan giggled.

"Kay Mmy?"

"No! Tell your fat father to getoff me!"

Dean twisted around to look down and Sam's face, or rather the back of his head. He switched his arms holding Dylan and then used his left to smack the defenseless young hunter's head.

"Ah!"

"Dude, I'm _so_ not fat! You're just a twig and whose fault is that? Huh?" He was asked once another smack hit him.

"Dean! You suck! Dill help me outta here!" Dean scoffed, but Dylan gave him this look, and seriously was Sammy training him?

"Come on Daddy. You so silly." Dylan told Dean as shaking his head and starting to laugh heavily.

"Answer a few questions first, you brats!" Dean said in turn ruffling Dylan's hair.

"Who sent you!?"

"Santa!" Dylan said quickly. Dean glared down at him, but Dill just gave a smirk, which was his own fault. The little guy's green gaze dared him to question that matter.

"Santa _called_ you?" Dill nodded. "And he _asked_ you to come in here and interrupt my peaceful sleep?" Again Dill nodded. Sam stifled a laugh from what he imaged Dean's face would look trying to follow up on that!

"He said you've gots to up! Cause it Eve you know!" Dylan told him like it was the most obvious of things ever.

"He also might have mentioned something about not hurting your kid brother and something about the Impala getting it otherwise." Another smack to his head clearly told him that would not be happening.

Dean stood, dropped Dylan on the bed besides Sammy and headed to the bathroom.

"You just better hope for body armor and a sport cup for Christmas!" he yelled back at them.

**ټ**

When Dean got downstairs, shaven and dressed, everyone was already eating. Missouri and Caleb were spending the holiday with them, both having a room in the downstairs part of the large house.

Missouri had already gotten breakfast out of the way and was in the process of starting out on the Christmas cookies. Jess and Dylan both stood besides her, Dylan kneeling on a stool to be able to see. He was really just there to pig out. The duo were helping out to make the cookies and Jess was learning because it was no secret that Sammy loved cookies.

Dean walked further into the kitchen and could see that Sam, Caleb and John were all at the table ravishing through the piles of pancakes and scrambles eggs. They also seemed to be in a heated argument about something in the newspaper. _Avoiding them, _Dean thought quickly.

He headed over to the coffee pot besides Dill, kissed the todd's swinging head and eyeballed the cooking making progress.

"Boy, don't even think you're getting any until tomorrow, these are Christmas cookies and not a second before!"

Dean glanced up to Missouri, opening his mouth to protest, but she was casting him side glances and really he was thinking enough things that he really didn't need to say anything.

"Mourning Missy," he said instead, sweet as ever. He gave the woman a quick hug and then headed over to Jess.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," teased Jess. Dean rolled his eyes, but really he couldn't argue. He had once spent two whole days teasing the girl when she tripped over her own feet and fell the three steps she'd gone up on the stairs and had fallen flat on her bottom. Right at his feet.

"Morning Twinkle toes," he added with a wide smirk. What? So that had been when he had gone to visit Sam, what could he say it's still in his system.

"Har har," Jess said, using her hand, filled with cookie dough might I mention, and grabbing at his hair for a good shake.

"Agh, hey!" Dean shoved at her hand away.

"Daddy! Your hair!" Dylan giggled. Dean eyed him and then Jess, stuck his tongue out and then headed over to get some grub.

At the table he noticed that the other guys were arguing about some random, actual random not freaky random, and about how it could be supernatural and how was the best way to handle it without saying so much because of Jess.

Breakfast was as clam as a Winchester meal can get since not ten minutes at him sitting at the table words were exchanged and then a piece of egg hit his eye and he flung it back and got Caleb in the hair and as Cal reached up to get it, Dean noticed that Sam was way too giggly so it had been Sammy and then egg hit Sam dead on the nose. John grabbed at his coffee and left them to be. Two minutes after however, Missouri was grabbing spoons and tossing around threats and no one stupid enough to challenge that. Verbally anyway.

**ټ**

The cookies were down by midday and all the guys had already headed out into the back field and were challenging each other to a target practice obstacle course. John had it already set up since he'd been making Dean and Sammy run through them since they turned eight.

Dylan watched from the back porch swing and cheered each and every person on.

"Go Daddy! Go Mmy! Cool Ampa! Wow Cal!"

"Hey you little turncoat!" Dean yelled back at him.

"Hey!" John stifled a laugh from the look on Dean's face at seeing the todd actually wave at that in response.

Missouri called them in for lunch soon after, seeing as they really could spend four hours just shooting around. Boys and there toys…

Missouri got a good look at Dylan, even though both Caleb and Dean were trying to hide him. The kid had a bright red nose, as did they all, but no one really cared for the rest of the men just the babe.

"You trying to give this boy a cold?!" Missouri exclaimed, pushing Caleb aside and easily lifting a less than pleased Dylan. She gave them all a scorned look before carrying Dill over to the couch blanket and tossing his coat aside.

"Die of pneumonia on my watch," she mumbled and scoffed. Dylan moaned.

They were all pleased to see that Jess and Dylan's efforts made great progress – because you really can't watch all _four_ of them at once. However, the look they gave the meatloaf, _meatloaf?_, was not one of hunger. Jess apparently couldn't pick up so well in the matters of cooking.

Jess sat besides Sam in front of Dean. She eyed the brothers and John, who sat at the head of the table to the right and then back at Sam.

"What's wrong?" she asked, fixing her eyes on Dean can Caleb who sat besides him.

"Wrong?" Caleb asked her.

"You're not eating," she commented slowly. She turned a hard look to Sam. "Why aren't you eating?"

Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times looking everywhere but at his girlfriend. When he looked over at Dean, who was poking the 'meatloaf' with his fork, he nudged his head over to the side indicating a response that apparently Jess was awaiting for.

Giving his brother and Caleb a pleading look proved effortless. Not chancing looking over to his father, because Jess would be right next to him, Sam looked to Missouri and then a brilliant idea struck him.

"Cause we haven't said grace yet!" Sam prided himself over that answer. Missouri had made the boys all say grace and their nightly prayers and eat their peas- all those nasty useless things that did nothing to please the brothers or Caleb if he happened to be present. Pastor Jim had also made the trio say prayers and thanks and made the answer to all that suffering was this moment right now.

Except of course Sammy really doesn't have that kind of luck.

"What? You never say grace. Not at home and never before when we've come here." Jess said quickly ridding Sam of his smile.

"But its Christmas Eve," Dean said quickly. "And, the rules change ya know. Why, got a problem with that?" Dean tried to look all offended. Jess gave a long sigh.

"I'm a devote Catholic, thank you very much."

"Then I think you should lead us in grace, love," Missouri said kindly ending all comments.

Jess nodded, grabbed at Sam's hand roughly and then at John's. She watched as Missouri forced the rest to follow suit. Jess bowed her head and commenced.

Sam looked up at Dean, who was staring at Jess.

'Dude," he mouthed. Dean looked over to him, yeah freaky.

'What?'

'We can't eat this!' Dean shrugged.

'Eat around it.' Sam gave him an 'Are you nuts?' look. 'Then tell her it looks like road kill!'

John called their attention over and signaled for them to shut it just as Missouri gave Sam's hand a tight squeeze. Even though she knew that they mentioned grace as a diversion, she herself did follow it and found the boys to be very disrespectful.

Sam tried to tug his hand free, which just caused a tighter grip. He gave Dean a pleading look and then they both glanced at their father. John's head was also bowed, but he shrugged at them.

Jess came to the end of her grace and they all said 'Amen', which caused Dylan to ask which man. Missouri gave all the Winchester men a hard look.

"God honey. Now, let's eat."

Missouri picked up her fork and began to eat the potato salad that she had prepared. She didn't look like she was avoiding the disastrous meat in the slightest.

The men however couldn't act as gracefully. Dylan, none the wiser on what was right, took his spoon right into the meatloaf. And gagged.

"Yuck!" Dylan yelled loudly as he dropped his spoon and shoved the offensive meal away from him. He knew that he had been bad, but no one _no one_ was that bad. Right?

"Pfph," Dylan tried to spit the taste from his tongue. He grabbed at his juice cup and chugged.

"Dylan," Missouri and Dean both said his name. He looked at them, eyes watery and pleading with explanation.

"Honey, don't do that to your food," Missouri said, bringing the plate and spoon back to him.

"No!" Dylan yelled, keeping the sippy cup in his mouth. "Abby," he mumbled from behind the plastic sanctuary.

Dean looked over to his son, gave him a slight smirk and then looked down at his own plate. He understood the kid totally.

"Here baby, eat up." Missouri said again.

Dylan looked at him like he was insane and then over to his daddy again.

"Daddy, no." Dylan bit at his bottom lip and refused to open it up again.

Dean turned to his own father and mouthed his own 'Daddy' and help'.

"What is it?" Jess asked close to hysteria.

Dean glanced over to his kid brother and then tried to nudge him into talking.

"What Dean?" Jess asked instead.

"Well," Dean said down to his plate, he looked up again and Sam gave him a pleading look. "See Jess, the thing is, Dylan doesn't really fancy _meat_ much." Dean tried weakly.

"Dylan has eaten dirt."

"Well, he's not such a bright kid, what can I say." Dean shrugged.

John sighed and shook his head he was simply going to avoid whatever it was and that the boys would all do the same. Of course that would never be the case. He placed his fork down and looked over at Jess. Well, time to crush some hearts.

"No reason to insult Dylan, Dean," John told him sternly. He took a deep breath and looked over at Jess.

"Jess, we know your heart's in the right place and that you really tried, but honey it's just-"

"Oh my god, it sucks! It sucks doesn't it! Ugh, I can _never _get it right!" Jess huffed and looked at her own plate with disdain.

"So, you know that you can't cook worth a damn?" Dean asked her.

"Dean!" John and Missouri both said.

"What. He already knows that one."

"And, my mother might have mentioned it. A few times."

"Were you trying to kill us with your experiments?" Dean teased.

"Just you Dean babe," winked Jess. She stood and grabbed the dish that held the remainder of the meatloaf. "Luckily, I can cook some killer steaks."

Jess came back over to the table and brought out some 'killer steaks', she'd make _some man_ real happy some day.

**ټ**

Dylan sat in the living room and stared at the Christmas tree lights. He marveled over the blinking blue one and the glistening white. The true was so cool. The area beneath the tree however remained barren. Sammy and Missouri had both told him about Santa Claus during Thanksgiving and he had spent the last month on the fritz. I mean getting bunches of gifts for nothing, no way!

Dylan pulled his blankie closer around himself. The fire was light in the fireplace and he was wondering how in the world Santa would get in from there. He had tried to go up it a few days ago, and after Daddy had pulled him out and he'd gotten out of timeout he figured that it must be something supernatural, but good.

"Whatcha doing baby?" Dylan hoped up on the couch and looked over to the living room entrance. Their stood Jess in her nightgown and wrapped in her robe.

"I like the tree," Dill said looking over his shoulder to the tree.

Jess walked over to him. She sat down on the couch and pulled him onto her lap. Dylan snuggled into the embrace and then brought his thumb up to his mouth. Jess grabbed at his hand, knowing that they were trying to wean him from the habit and clasped it in her own hand.

"You excited for tomorrow?" Dylan nodded. "Want some presents?" Again, Dylan nodded. "And shouldn't you be asleep?"

To this, Dylan started to nod, but than quickly shook his head no. Jess laughed softly.

"Baby, you don't know how to lie. You're such a cutie." She kissed his head and stood up, wrapping him up in her arms.

"No, I stay," Dylan protested, even as he lowered his head sleepily onto her shoulder.

"No, Danger. Bedtime. Just because your Daddy and Grampa are out for the night, doesn't mean that that's still not the rule. But, how about a cookie for the journey?" Dylan looked up happily and grinned. He nodded okay.

Jess brought him, cookie and all back up to his room. He kissed him goodnight and turned off the light.

"Night Danger. When you wake up, it'll be Christmas."

"Night Essie." And he closed his eyes.

**ټ**

It was nine thirty. Downstairs, Caleb and Sam were both engaged in a hard game of poker, in which both were cheating their little asses off. Jess and Missouri were going over the final things for the next night Christmas dinner. Pastor Jim would be over as would Bobby with Madeline.

It was two hours and a half past his bedtime, one hour since Jess had set him into bed again, and still Dylan Winchester lied awake. He walked over to both his Daddy and Grampa's rooms, but they weren't home yet.

And Dylan Winchester was very, very bored.

He quietly climbed down the steps and towards the living room again. The fire still lit and danced in the chambered hollow of the fireplace. The tree still lonely in the corner.

"Dylan Andrew Skynyrd." Dylan froze, he knew that tone oh too well.

"Issy," Dylan turned and sure enough, there was Missouri Mosley in all her grandeur.

Missouri stood there, arms crossed over her chest and a tight look on her face.

"It's way past your bed time, boy. March on back up those steps."

"Can't sweep," Dylan pouted.

"Boy, that's no reason to skip outta bed, you know you're to be asleep." Missouri never gave an inch.

"Naw!" Dylan took a step backwards further into the living room. "Not tiwed."

But of courses, that was no more an excuse as 'The dog ate my homework' would be.

"Dylan And-" Dill stopped his retreat and started to walk towards her and the stairs in turn.

"Awww, man! Issy, no faiw." But Missouri just took him by the arm and led him over to the steps.

"Straight to bed," she repeated releasing his arm.

"What's wrong bud?"

They turned around to see Sam at the kitchen entrance holing a cup of milk.

"Not tiwed, Ammy. Peas?" Sam walked over to the babe and gathered him into his arm.

"Kay," Sam said, turning back into the kitchen.

"Samuel Evan Winchester," Missouri called out to him, appalled that he had disregarded the obvious.

Sam stopped groaned softly to Dylan and then looked behind him at her.

"Boy, don't scorn at me. And wipe that snide off your face. That boy needs to sleep. We'll be leaving at seven promptly for mass tomorrow and he won't miss it."

"He won't," Sam said quickly, even though he wished himself that he was missing it. But Pastor Jim would already be there and then there was no way that he'd take 'no' pleasantly.

"Won't" Dill repeated, observing the looks that he was getting.

**ټ**

Sam turned again. This time he walked straight over to his abandoned seat by the window. He sat Dylan on his lap as he briefly watched Caleb try and teach Jess about Poker. He also used the 'teaching' time to cheat and teach the babe the real important things. Dill'd been a natural and boy was he going to rub that in at Dean.

Dylan had even somehow managed to make thirty bucks, which he happily clutched as Sam walked them upstairs to Dylan's room. Setting the kid down on the bed, Dylan looked up at him and turned his head to the side slightly.

Sam groaned at the look. Dylan had a way of knowing when to work things out of them. Dean really never stood a chance to that.

Twenty minutes later and both Sam and Dylan were fast asleep in Sammy's king bed. When Dean and John came in and they peeked in at them through the opened door.

"Let's not wake them up," John told him quickly. Dean nodded and headed over to his room.

John looked them over and then kissed them both goodnight and turned off the light.

tbc.._Saturday...plz Review!!! It'll make Dylan's Christmas:D...FYI, the divison symbol (which so graciously didn't appear!) is a smiley face sticking its tongue out...if you have Microsoft Office Word, which is what I use, then the code for it was 067C the alt+X, check it out its cute! So Dylan! LoL :D_


End file.
